Under the Lone Sakura Tree
by Fire Vixen 869
Summary: Poem inspired by a pic I have.Definitly for the Kurama fans out there.Two more to folllow.
1. Under The Lone Sakura Tree

**__**

Under the lone Sakura tree

I stand waiting .

Under the lone Sakura tree I 'll wait fro you.

No matter what .I'll always be there.

In my heart my faith will reward me for I know you'll come for me.

Day after day I sit there not eating ,not moving. I stare blankly out into the horizon

I imagine you walking toward me with a smile on your face.

But alas it is only a mirage. I'm all alone like I have always been.

I sit waiting ,hoping, praying.

My mind deceives me with illusions.

People walk by me saying "Why do you sit here?" "why don't you go home to your own life"?

I smile kindly and answer "this is my life .this is my home."

They shake their heads sadly and walk away ,thinking I'm crazy.

More lies, more illusions.

Hot tears spill down my face.

Why must my mind torture me so?

I feel a gentle embrace

I turn my head .

"It's you!" My heart fills with joy.

My faith rewards me at last.

You turn to me and say "Why do you weep for me?"

Tears of happiness flow freely now. "it's because I didn't think you'd ever come for me!"

Your hand moves to my tear stained face. Your soft hand brushes away all of my tears of pain like they never existed.

You pull me to my feet and say "Come let 's leave here and go someplace warmer."

I'm then reminded of the chilling breeze whipping across my face and legs.

I shiver out of instinct.

Being with you ,it feels so right.

I can't control myself any longer .I lean up towards your gentle face.

My lips gently brush against yours.

Your surprised ,but you 're happy.

Yes we're happy with each other here.

I stare into your emerald green eyes and place a hand in your red rose hair.

Yes we're happy with each other here.

Forever and always.

Here we stand ,under the lone Sakura Tree.


	2. My Kitsune Soldier

**__**

My Kitsune Soldier

The only one I love .

You are the one.

My Kitsune soldier.

Your voice is music in dark times for me.

When you are near everything will be alright.

Even those who worry for me do not understand the absolute truth.

Many consider you just a dream. Someone who I'll never have.

But I know better than that. So long as I keep you alive in my heart, you will exist.

When things get tough for me, I remember you.

In my mind's eye, I see the perfect dream.

A dream where everyone is happy.

A dream where I am forever safe with you.

No matter what the danger I'll stay by your side

No matter what the danger I'll never leave you.

Demons, humans, anything, I'll never leave you alone.

I must gather my courage to go into battle.

The Black Angel attacks you.

Your name erupts from my throat.

You are dieing.

My kitsune soldier.

My rage consumes me.

One blast and the Black Angel falls.

But none of that matters to me as I race to your side.

I can see the life ebbing out of you as hot tears stream down my face.

I put my soul into an attempt to heal you.

I can feel it working as you stir slightly underneath me.

A smile crosses my face.

You're alright!

I see your emerald green eyes open.

That's enough to make me happy as I feel myself collapse.

You're at my side like I always wished.

My life ebbs out of me as I hear you call my name.

You shake my shoulders gently.

You call out my name over and over.

"Cassie? "Cassie?" "Why won't you wake up?"

It's simple I've used my love and energy to save you at the cost of my own life.

You're desperate to awaken me.

In your pleading ,your lips brush over mine.

I awake surprised.

How can I be alive?

It hits me ,the kiss.

But I have no time to ponder this as your lips take mine once again in a passionate ,happy kiss.

I 'm alive that's all that matters to me .

Now I'll never have to leave you.

My Kitsune Soldier.

So gentle ,Caring, passionate and warm.

That's just some of the reasons why I love you.

But then again ,every other girl does too.

But I'm lucky .

You're forever mine and I'm forever yours.

My Kitsune Soldier.


End file.
